Flüchtig
by Danie Alleen
Summary: Mesmo que tenha sido passageiro, era eterno, pois eterno é tudo aquilo que deixa uma marca profunda em nossa vida.   Para Viiq.
1. Prelúdio

_Capítulo I, para a Viiq._

o - O - o

_- Isso não é pecado, aniki? -  
- Desde quando amor é pecado? -_

o - O - o

Não sei como começar uma narrativa... Acho que, primeiramente, eu deveria me apresentar. Infelizmente, creio que poucas pessoas estão interessadas em quem eu sou, e sim no que eu vou dizer. Pois bem, darei a vocês o que querem.

Lembro muito bem daquele dia exuberante. A natureza parecia ter acordado de bom humor, e nem a crosta de poluição no firmamento impedia o sol de brilhar. Poucas pessoas tinham tempo para parar e observar o céu, muito menos aquela pequena cafeteria, entre prédios imensos. E é nessa cafeteria onde nossa história começa. Bem, acho que devo tentar passá-los a infra-estrutura do local. Sempre li em revistas que essa é a melhor forma de interagir com o leitor – mesmo eu sendo daqueles que acredita que a imaginação deve perseverar.

A sensação de quem estava naquele pequeno local era que, a qualquer momento, um dos prédios das laterais poderia cair sob a cafeteria, dando morte súbita aos clientes. Ao menos, esse era o pensamento dos pessimistas. Os otimistas achavam ótimo ter uma cafeteria rústica em plena metrópole – uma forma de escapar da globalização e do capitalismo que os cercavam. Enfim, era uma cafeteria de arquitetura alemã, onde pequenas mesinhas redondas estavam organizadas na calçada, com seus guarda-sóis brancos – que pouco serviam para proteger os clientes do sol – e seus assentos de madeira.

Deixando o lado da arquitetura um pouco de lado, podemos agora citar os clientes daquele lugar. Se você busca diversidade e exotismo, aquele era o palco ideal. Era possível ver uma velha, com cerca de 80 anos, brigando com um garçom por causa do seu chá. Aparentemente, ele estava sem açúcar. Patético, não? Também tinha um homem misterioso no balcão. Ele usava um sobretudo negro e escondia o rosto usando uma velha revista. Uma forma um tanto quanto ingênua de passar discrição. Além da revista está de cabeça para baixo – deixando obvio que o homem não estava lendo, - sobretudos hoje em dia tinham virado algo como "oi, estou tentando me esconder".

Novamente, penso que fugi do assunto. Indo para a parte que os interessa, uma dupla um tanto peculiar se encontrava na parte externa do café. Um homem com cerca de 20 anos, e outro mais jovem, 14 anos, diria eu. Ambos vestiam camisas pólos brancas, com calças sociais pretas. Pareciam que tinham fugido de uma igreja ou algo do gênero. Eles poderiam passar como clientes normais, se não tivessem algo tão chamativo: A beleza.

Nesse quesito, a maldita genética – aquela destruidora de tantas vidas -, não havia falhado. O mais velho possuía cabelos longos e castanhos, presos por uma fita negra. Sua pele era clara, com lábios finos e um olhar penetrante. Já o mais jovem era algum tipo de encarnação da perfeição. Seus olhos e cabelos eram negros como o céu noturno, e contrastavam fortemente com a pele de marfim. Eram _perfeitos _demais, _inalcançáveis_ demais.

- Eu já disse que você me dá medo quando é gentil? – Disse o mais jovem. Aquele tom arrogante e pertinente em sua voz só o fazia ficar mais... _sexy._

- Sim, otouto. Inúmeras vezes, na verdade. – Respondeu, de forma divertida, o mais velho, enquanto mexia cuidadosamente uma xícara com cappuccino. – Será mesmo que não posso trazer o meu _pequeno_ Sasuke para sair?

O _pequeno _Sasuke fuzilou seu irmão com os olhos, enquanto dava um gole em seu chocolate quente.

- Só não te mato porque estamos em publico. – Aquele comentário conseguiu arrancar boas risadas do mais velho.

- Você não teria coragem, caro irmão. – Ele respondeu, em tom vitorioso. – Eu sou importante demais para que faça algo do tipo.

E era verdade.

Itachi era demasiadamente importante para Sasuke, mas é claro que ele nunca revelaria isso em voz alta. Sempre fora assim, a relação dos dois. Ambos órfãos, vivem juntos desde o incidente que os deixou na solidão. Não entrarei em detalhes com isso agora, quem sabe mais tarde.

O que interessa realmente são os sentimentos de Itachi para com o seu irmão.

As coisas deixaram de ser fraternais quando Sasuke atingiu a puberdade. Ah, a puberdade é tão maligna. Deixou o jovem Uchiha num patamar acima de qualquer beleza daquela cidade, e fez com que o rapaz chamasse a atenção tanto de mulheres quanto de homens. Por Deus, Itachi também é um homem e sente certas... _Necessidades._ Ta que Sasuke é seu irmão e tudo mais, mas _aquilo_ não vê o DNA igual não.

O Uchiha se controlava, é claro. Ele não iria atacar seu irmão nem nada do tipo. Afinal de contas, Itachi ainda mantém certos valores.

Mas, naquela sórdida tarde, Itachi só planejava tomar um café com seu irmão. É uma infelicidade que o poder de prever o futuro não acompanhe o pacote. Quem poderia imaginar que, daquela simples cafeteria, algo como aquilo estava prestas a acontecer?

o - O - o

**N/A: **Sério, acho que deu alguma espécie de aloka em mim. Mal acredito que escrevi isso tão do nada. Certo que o conteúdo ficou uma jorça e tal, mas... _fuck_. Postarei o outro capitulo amanhã, sem falta.

Minha Viiq merece uma fanfic ItaSasu para ler, e eu darei isso à ela. Porque todos nós precisamos de Uchihacest em nossas vidas medíocres.

_Te amo, marida. _

OBS: Comentários ou morte.


	2. Sensação

**N/A:** Naruto é algo que não me pertence. Acha mesmo que se me pertencesse eu estaria aqui escrevendo uma fanfic? Eu estaria fugindo dos fãs revoltados em um jato particular em direção a Bahamas. U_U

o - O - o

Quando os dois estavam juntos, tudo parava e nada mais importava. Os irmãos não prestavam atenção nos carros barulhentos. Não prestavam atenção no helicóptero que passou raspando por cima de alguns prédios. Também não prestavam atenção na voz feminina que gritava 'pega ladrão'.

Estavam alheios um ao outro, como deveria ser.

Devo confessar que esse tipo de relação sempre me deixou um pouco _invejoso._Mas não é aquele tipo de inveja que consome e suga a alma do ser, deixando um imenso vazio que apenas aquela coisa cobiçada completaria.

Era uma inveja saudável, por assim dizer.

Quem não invejaria dois irmãos perfeitos, ricos, inteligentes, desejados e estonteantes?

E foi justamente isso que despertou o nível mais crítico da doença – porque eu considero inveja uma doença – em certa pessoa.

Está curioso para saber quem é essa pessoa? Imaginei.

Mas tudo ao seu tempo.

Como eu dizia, eles não davam atenção para mais nada quando estavam um com o outro, pois eles não precisavam mais de nada quando isso acontecia.

- Quero ir para casa. – Disse Sasuke, quebrando o silencio que se estabelecera na cafeteria. Na verdade, não estava nada silencioso, mas como eu já disse antes...

- Já, otouto? – Perguntou o irmão, colocando a xícara delicadamente encimada na mesa. – Pensei que queria passear mais um pouco.

Sasuke deu de ombros, cruzando os braços.

- Já decorei todos os tons de cinza do centro e timbres dos carros. – Disparou, com um olhar que esbanjava sarcasmo. – Ao menos em casa eu posso respirar um ar que não vai me causar câncer.

Itachi se deu por vencido, e riu de maneira que revelava prazer.

- Deixe-me só pagar a conta, otouto.

Ele levantou-se elegantemente, deixando sua silhueta esguia a vista dos outros. Ele deu passos longos até o caixa, sendo seguido pelo olhar de seu irmão.

Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar de seu irmão. Era como um feitiço maldito que fisgava o olhar de todos.

Ele se sentia mal por isso.

Não sabia direito o que sentia quando olhava para o irmão.

Não sabia direito o que era aquele formigamento estranho no corpo, nem o que era aqueles batimentos acelerados e o suor frio. Ele não sabia por que sempre que estava na presença do seu irmão, começava a agir como um idiota insuportável, apenas para chamar um pouco a atenção do mais velho.

Ele não sabia, e não queria ter a certeza do que sentia.

Encerrou o fluxo de pensamentos ao ver Itachi se aproximando, guardando a carteira de couro no bolso traseiro da calça.

- Vamos, otouto? – O Uchiha inclinou-se para o seu irmão, aproximando o rosto do mesmo.

De efeito imediato, Sasuke ficou corado e ofegou. Não era acostumado com aquele tipo de ato do irmão, e não estava preparado para algo daquela densidade.

Itachi sorriu com a reação do irmão, e bagunçou os cabelos – já bagunçados – do garoto.

Sasuke fungou, afastando o rosto do irmão e levantando rapidamente.

- Va-vamos logo. – Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, para recuperar a compostura.

Como era possível que um simples ato causasse uma reação daquelas em Sasuke? Por Deus, ele era um Uchiha. Uchihas não se deixavam ver ofegantes, muito menos corados.

O garoto saiu rapidamente da cafeteria, sem olhar para trás, em direção ao carro.

Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir com o jeito do irmão. Ele era tímido, embora usasse uma máscara maior que ele.

Então, Itachi o seguiu logo depois, com as mãos no bolso.

o - O – o

**N/A:** Pretendo continuar logo com essa fanfic.

Minhas aulas voltam dia três, então tenho que aproveitar o restinho das minhas férias e atualizar as fanfic pendentes.

Sim, eu vou atualizar TODAS, porque odeio quando alguém começa uma fanfic e não termina, deixando a coitadinha à-toa.

Estou com umas idéias para essa fanfic, mas para colocá-las em prática, eu precisava tirá-los logo da cafeteria e levá-los para outro lugar. NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, pois eles ainda voltarão muitas vezes para o local.

Desculpem-me pelo capitulo fraco, mas prometo compensá-los no próximo. Espero eu.

E, se possível, postarei hoje ou amanhã.

Rá.

Beijos da Danie.

**PS: Eu sei que pedir Review é algo extremamente chato e apelativo, mas é sempre bom para a autora da fanfic saber o que os outros estão achando dela, e como poderia melhorar a história. Então, que tal mandar uma review dizendo sua opinião?**

**Criticas construtiva são bem-vindas.**


	3. Vedado

**N/A¹: **A Danie pode ser infantil, pode ser insuportável, pode demorar um século para fazer algo, pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas ela jamais abandona uma história.

* * *

_Cena 3 - _Vedado

o - O - o

Depois que Sasuke desceu os degraus rapidamente, quase teve mérito em desviar de todos os obstáculos – que incluía garçonetes, mesinhas e clientes -, mas acabou esbarrando em uma garota. Melhor dizendo, a garota se jogou em cima dele.

- Olhe por on... – começou Sasuke, até ser interrompido por uma voz um tanto quanto irritante.

- Sasuke-kun! Estava mesmo pensando em você. – Disse a dona da voz, também dona de excêntricos cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldinos.

- Ah, oi, Sakura. – Falou o Uchiha, se recompondo do esbarram.

Ele e a garota estudavam no mesmo colégio desde os cinco anos. Por alguma razão que o corvo não conseguia entender, Haruno Sakura sempre aparecia onde ele estava. Passou certo período achando que a garota o perseguia ou coisa do gênero, mas logo deixou a hipótese de lado.

Mas é claro que nós, querido leitor, sabemos muito bem que não era imaginação de Sasuke.

A menina Haruno era realmente obcecada pelo Uchiha desde a primeira vez que o viu. Fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, e sua rotina consistia basicamente em se preparar para ele.

Sasuke, por sua vez, não se mostrava interessado na garota – e em nenhuma outra do colégio -, o que fazia Sakura se frustrar e tentar ao máximo melhorar, pois acreditava que era algo em sua aparência que não agradava o Uchiha.

- Que coincidência te encontrar por aqui, Sasuke-kun. Parece até o destino, não acha? – Ela ria nervosamente, enquanto jogava uma mecha do cabelo rosa para trás da orelha.

Sasuke colocou as mãos no bolso, e deu de ombros.

- Uhn, tanto faz. – Ele olhou para trás, procurando ver onde Itachi estaria.

- E... o que faz por aqui? – Perguntou a garota, tentando manter um diálogo com o Uchiha.

- Não é óbvio? Eu estou saindo de uma cafeteria, conseqüentemente estava tomando café. – Você pode até achar que o garoto foi um pouco grosso demais, mas ele estava apenas agindo naturalmente.

Sasuke nunca fora de pensar no que dizia.

Certa vez, uma criança com a cabeça raspada estava chorando muito. O Uchiha dissera que ela deveria parar de chorar, pois ao menos tinha saúde. O garoto tinha câncer e estava em estado terminal, mas Sasuke foi o único que não percebeu isso. Resultado: Um soco no lado direito do rosto e um dente quebrado.

Sakura logo se recompôs do golpe em seu ego, e falou:

- Ah sim, que divertido. Você não é de sair muito, por isso achei estranho te encontrar fora do período escolar.

Sasuke olhou de soslaio para ela, e quase perguntou como a rósea sabia que ele não costumava sair de casa, mas Itachi apareceu poucos segundos depois atrás dele, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

- Vamos, Sasuke? – Perguntou ele, de forma bem-humorada. Logo depois notou a presença da adolescente ao lado de seu irmão. – Oh, desculpe, não sabia que estava com uma _namoradinha_.

Como todo bom irmão mais velho, Itachi fazia questão de constranger Sasuke em público.

Ambos os adolescentes coraram, embora por motivos diferentes.

- Ela não é minha namorada, Itachi. – Bufou Sasuke, cruzando os braços por cima da camisa branca. – Só uma colega do colégio.

Sakura olhou para Itachi, com as bochechas levemente rosas e um sorriso no rosto.

- Quem sabe em um futuro não tão distante você esteja certo, Itachi-sama.

O sorriso de Itachi congelou em seu rosto. Ele falara aquilo para irritar seu irmão, pois não acreditava que poderia ser uma verdade. Após a fala da moça, se perguntou como ficaria quando seu irmão estivesse com outra pessoa.

Itachi pegou aquele sentimento que começava a se apossar de seu interior, e resolveu guardá-lo nas profundezas de seu coração, onde só Sasuke tinha direito de conhecer.

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para a garota, e fez menção de falar várias vezes. Por fim, desistiu.

- Vamos logo, Itachi. – Ele começou a andar até o carro estacionado ali perto, sem olhar para trás.

- Até segunda, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura apressou-se a dizer, acenando para o Uchiha.

O mesmo apenas ergueu o braço.

- Peço desculpas pelo meu irmão, Sakura-chan. – Itachi disse, sem olhá-la. – Até mais.

E logo depois, desligou o travamento das portas do carro.

o - O - o

- Trancou a porta da frente, Sasuke? – Questionou Itachi, colocando o par de sapatos perfeitamente alinhados na sapateira de sua suíte, e começando a desabotoar a camisa.

Ele conseguiu escutar as sacolas das compras sendo depositadas na cozinha no andar de baixo, e Sasuke subindo as escadas depois do feito.

- Sim, sim. Quando foi que esqueci a porta aberta? – Perguntou retoricamente, com a voz monótona.

Itachi riu, tirando a camisa por completo e jogando no cesto de roupa suja.

- Sei lá. Vou tomar banho, aí a gente vê um filme quando eu acabar. – Gritou, esperando que Sasuke estivesse no corredor fora de seu quarto e pudesse ouvir.

- Tá, tá. – Deu de ombros, entrando em sua própria suíte e começando a trocar de roupa.

o - O - o

Nenhum dos irmãos poderia reclamar da vida que levavam. A casa era grande para apenas dois moradores.

Quatro suítes, uma cozinha ampla estilo americana, dois banheiros para visita, área de serviço, área de lazer – que incluía churrasqueira e piscina -, e um enorme jardim que cercava a casa. No fundo da mesma, uma fonte com carpas atraia o olhar de quem estivesse por perto. Sinceramente, eu me perderia em um lugar desses.

Talvez seja porque não gosto de locais grandes, me sinto um ser pequeno neles.

Voltando aos irmãos Uchihas, eles herdaram o Império que seus antepassados construíram, que incluía filiais em mais de 14 países.

Embora eu ache melhor falar desse assunto depois.

Sasuke procurou por toda a suíte suas pantufas, que ganhara da sua mãe antes da mesma morrer. Por sorte, seus pés eram bem menores, considerando as pantufas, e agora – depois de tantos anos – elas cabiam perfeitamente.

- Aniki, minhas pantufas estão no seu quarto? – Perguntou de maneira infantil, colocando a cabeça para fora da suíte.

Sem receber respostas, andou na ponta dos pés até o quarto de seu irmão, empurrando a porta de leve e encontrando o mesmo vazio.

Ouviu o barulho de água caindo, e lembrou-se que seu irmão estava no banho.

Sasuke deu de ombros e começou a procurar as pantufas no quarto do irmão, ajoelhando-se no chão e buscando embaixo da cama.

Mal começara sua caça, e a porta do banheiro foi aberta, revelando um Itachi parcialmente nu visto por Sasuke.

Uma toalha branca era a única coisa que impedia a visão completa do corpo de Itachi. Pequenas gotículas de água escorriam da ponta de seus cabelos, passando pelo peitoral e se perdendo no tecido mais abaixo. Tenho certeza que muitas pessoas dariam a alma para estarem no lugar daquela gotinha.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, com as bochechas rubras. Ele já vira Itachi quase sem roupa várias vezes, então não conseguia entender o motivo disso.

Itachi passou uma toalha de rosto nos cabelos, secando-os gradativamente, e olhou para Sasuke no chão.

- O que faz aqui, otouto? – Perguntou, bem-humorado. – Não me diga que veio espiar meu banho.

Sasuke corou mais ainda, e tentou erguer-se rapidamente. É lógico que como a ação foi espontânea, não teve tempo para raciocinar que ao levantar tão rápido, bateria a cabeça na beirada da cama. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Ite! – O pequeno Uchiha levou suas mãos até a cabeça dolorida, massageando-a de leve enquanto elevava-se defronte à Itachi. – Estava apenas procurando minhas pantufas, Aniki.

Itachi olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e gesticulou a sapateira com a mão livre.

- Buscou na Sapateira? – questionou. Ao ver a reação de Sasuke, a resposta era óbvia. – Irmão tolo.

Ele riu do irmão menor, quando o mesmo abriu a sapateira que revelou pantufas felpudas em perfeito estado no seu interior.

- Desça e vá colocando o filme, pois eu quero me vestir.

Itachi empurrou Sasuke para fora da suíte, e bateu a portar nas costas dele.

o - O - o

- Estou com saudade de ver o episódio II de Star Wars. – Monologou o jovem Uchiha, pegando a edição de colecionador do filme.

Ajoelhou-se diante da televisão, abrindo a embalagem do DVD e colocando no aparelho. Com todo o tempo do mundo, jogou-se no sofá e mexeu desinteressadamente no menu, usando o controle.

Afinal de contas, quem em pleno século 21 iria se dar ao trabalho de apertar os botões no próprio aparelho? Devo admitir que, desde o avanço tecnológico, tenho visto que as pessoas aumentam constantemente de peso. Tarefas simples como abrir a janela do carro, fazer o almoço, mudar o canal na televisão e diversas outras coisas, foram substituídas por eletrônicos.

A Sra. Nara, por exemplo, vivia comprando comida de _fast-foo-_

Perdi um _pouco_ o foco...

Onde estava mesmo?

...

Ah, sim, o filme.

Poucos minutos depois, Itachi desceu de dois em dois degraus a escada, passando o moletom preto pelo pescoço e o acomodando no corpo.

Sasuke teve vislumbres da cena anterior, e respirou fundo para não ficar corado de novo.

- Cadê a pipoca? – Perguntou seu aniki.

- Tá no microondas. Deixe de ser preguiçoso e pegue lá. – Disse Sasuke, de um jeito cítrico.

Itachi foi para a cozinha rapidamente e já voltava com a pipoca em mãos.

- Cadê o respeito que deve ao seu irmão mais velho, pirralho? – Pulou no sofá, deixando várias pipocas voarem e atingirem Sasuke.

- Está junto com o seu juízo. Ou seja, perdido. – Itachi riu, e bateu dois dedos na testa de Sasuke.

- Você é tão mal-humorado... – Jogou mais pipocas na boca, enquanto encarava a tela LCD.

o - O - o

Ah, Star Wars é uma saga tão boa.

Não é à-toa que existem tantos fãs espalhados pelo mundo, incluindo todas as... "tribos" (acho que vocês chamam assim).

Os irmãos Uchiha não eram exceções à regra, e constantemente estavam em eventos cujo tema era relacionado a Star Wars.

O silêncio durante o filme não seria quebrado nem por decreto. O momento em que os dois irmãos estavam juntos era sagrado.

Ninguém do escritório de Itachi tinha autorização para interrompê-lo quando estava com seu irmão, apenas quando a situação estava crítica.

Sasuke estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Itachi – que passava a mão em seu cabelo suavemente -, enquanto via os créditos passarem.

- Acho que o amor da Padmé e do Anakin surgiu muito do nada. – Comentou Sasuke, enquanto via os nomes dos atores.

- Claro que não, Sasuke. – Contestou Itachi. – Anakin sempre gostou da Rainha.

- Tá, e porque ele só começou a falar disso com ela depois? – Sasuke encarava seu irmão por baixo, com olhos questionadores.

- Vai ver ele tinha vergonha do sentimento. Afinal, era um futuro Jedi, não tinha direito de se apaixonar por uma Rainha. – O olhar de Itachi se perdeu enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, e Sasuke ficou estranhamente desconfortável. – Era um amor proibido.

O Uchiha menor ficou calado enquanto refletia nas palavras de Itachi, que por algum motivo, parecia estar bem certo do que dizia.

Os cabelos de Itachi ficavam ainda mais bonitos depois de lavados, Sasuke notou aleatoriamente, e começou a encarar seu irmão, apenas admirando-o.

Quando os créditos acabaram, Itachi percebeu o olhar de seu irmão e ficou levemente descômodo.

- Então, você e a Sakura, é algo sério? – Perguntou, conseguindo fazer com que Sasuke corasse e olhasse para o outro lado.

- Nah, não, não. – Disse com a voz baixa. - Ela é só uma colega do colégio mesmo.

Aquilo foi um alivio imenso para Itachi, que logo aproveitou o momento para continuar com os questionários.

- Não pensa em namorar, Sasuke? Nunca vi você com uma garota.

Era verdade.

Itachi, ao contrário, vivia levando garotas – de americanas à asiáticas – para casa, e elas sempre ligavam no dia seguinte.

E ele nunca retornava.

O ciúme que Sasuke sentia ao ver seu amado irmão com garotas sempre ia embora no amanhecer, junto com elas, porque a certeza que Itachi nunca as levaria de volta prevalecia.

- Eu... não tenho muito tempo para garotas. – Era uma mentira, mas investiria nela. – Elas sempre exigem tempo demais, e eu não gosto de ter que dar atenção demais pra uma pessoa.

"Uma pessoa além de você, Aniki" – completou mentalmente.

Itachi se sentiu culpado ao constatar sua felicidade pelas palavras de Sasuke.

Então, fez-se a luz em sua mente.

- Já beijou alguém, otouto?

Sasuke ficou realmente surpreso com aquilo e tentou esconder o rosto com as mãos, desviando o olhar.

- Cla-claro que já! – Suas bochechas inflaram quando Itachi começou a rir. – Do-do que você está rindo, hein?

- Estou rindo, otouto – Começou, aproximando o rosto perigosamente do de Sasuke – porque acho, acho não, tenho certeza, que você nunca beijou alguém.

- Pois... pois eu... – Sasuke estava preparando-se para argumentar, quando Itachi colocou dois dedos em seus lábios, silenciando-o.

- Não fale nada, só deixe eu te olhar... – Ele falara aquilo com a voz baixa, concentrada... apaixonada, Sasuke não falaria nada nem se quisesse.

Eles se olharam fixamente por longos segundos, nenhum dos dois arriscava desviar o olhar.

Não fariam isso.

Não podiam.

Não queriam.

Aquele olhar seria eterno, assim como o sentimento que chegara sem avisar nos dois, e criara ninho em seus corações.

Itachi achava Sasuke incrivelmente bonito. A sua tez pálida que contrastava com os cabelos negros e os olhos de mesma cor, assim como o pijama que vestia. Seus lábios rosas pareciam tão convidativos...

Os olhos de Sasuke lacrimejavam, pois suas pálpebras recusavam-se a piscar e romper aquela ponte que criaram entre os dois. Ele entreabriu os lábios, esperando que algum som saísse de sua boca, mas...

Seus lábios, seu juízo e sua alma foram levados quando Itachi o beijou.

Eram bocas irmãs, tão iguais, tão perfeitas uma para outra, em uma sincronia desumana. Encaixavam-se perfeitamente, enquanto o mais velho o guiava com a própria língua.

Uma feita para a outra.

Ele arrumara Sasuke em seus braços, abraçando-o forte e deslizando os dedos em sua nuca, causando arrepios no mais novo.

Finalmente Itachi tocava aquele que tanto amava.

Parecia tão certo.

- Ita-Ita... – Sasuke tentou quebrar o beijo, colocando as mãos no peito de Itachi e empurrando de leve.

Nesse momento, o mais velho abriu os olhos (quando se fecharam?) abruptamente, jogando o corpo de Sasuke num dos cantos do sofá.

- Não, não, não, não Deus, não posso ter feito isso... – Ele balançava a cabeça freneticamente, em estado de negação, levando as mãos até ela. – Merda, merda, MIL VEZES MERDA!

Ele saiu correndo da sala, deixando um Sasuke estático no sofá.

Esse era apenas o começo para uma série de desventuras.

o - O - o

* * *

**N/A²: **Acho que esse é o maior capítulo (mas não tão bom) dessa fanfic, pra compensar o tempo em que demorei para postar.

Tô com uns problemas pessoais aí, sem falar que me falta disposição para escrever.

Tenho que me dedicar ao colégio também, porque minhas notas estão em estado crítico.

Enfim, espero que gostem.

E agradeçam à minha querida Debby-chan por esse capítulo ter saído. Não teríamos nada escrito essa semana sem a ajuda dela.

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


	4. Iminência

**N/A¹:** Obviamente, Naruto não me pertence. Não vejo sentido em dizer isso, pois a lógica em escrever uma fanfic sobre minha própria história não existe.

* * *

_Cena 4 - Iminência_

o – O – o

Lembro bem do Sasuke esperando no sofá por muito tempo, mas Itachi não retornara. O garoto tornou-se a encarnação do desamparo e desilusão, respirando rapidamente. Fiquei com vontade de abraçá-lo, mas é claro que eu não poderia fazer isso. Ele permaneceu inerte, exatamente como Itachi o havia deixado, imaginando o porquê do ato de seu irmão. Será que ele sentia alguma coisa além de amor fraternal? Será que Sasuke tinha feito algo errado?

Bem, vocês devem imaginar como o psicológico do jovem Uchiha agiu contra ele naquele momento. Também devem imaginar no turbilhão de pensamentos sobre como seria a convivência dos dois após o beijo, pois Sasuke tinha certeza que nada seria como antes.

O garoto levou os dedos trêmulos até a boca, onde a pouco tinha sido tocada por seu irmão. Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso fino, e levou um susto ao perceber que cinco horas já haviam se passado.

Nada de Itachi.

Concluiu que seu aniki não retornaria tão cedo. Seu corpo hesitou um pouco quando o Uchiha tentou levantar, e subiu as escadas com o olhar vago.

Fico um pouco triste em não conseguir expressar perfeitamente como o Sasuke estava. Sentimentos nunca foi meu forte, e é muito intrincado para eu tentar demonstrá-los.

"Itachi deve me odiar agora... E se ele não voltar nunca mais?"

Eu não vejo muita lógica em Sasuke pensar assim, afinal, foi Itachi que o beijara. Claro que Sasuke também retribuiu, mas mesmo assim... Por que ele o odiaria? Crianças.

Quando chegou ao topo, fez-se a luz na mente do garoto.

- Eu... eu dei meu primeiro beijo... com o meu irmão... – Levou um susto quando se deu conta que pronunciara aquilo em voz alta. Ele olhou para os lados, vendo os corredores vazios, e seguiu lentamente para seu quarto.

Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo, afinal.

o – O – o

- Quem está aí uma hora dessas? – Resmungou a mulher de cabelos negros, enquanto fechava o robe de seda por cima da camisola.

Era realmente uma mulher bonita para os padrões estéticos. Seus cabelos ondulados balançavam de um lado para o outro, seguindo o ritmo de sua cintura fina.

Ela olhou pelo olho-mágico quem era o visitante incômodo, e suspirou profundamente quando abriu a porta.

- Não acredito que veio perturbar meu sono, Itachi. – Reclamou. – Espero que seja algo importante, se nã-

- Sssssssh, Kurenai. – Ordenou Itachi, adentrando no apartamento sem cerimônias.

A mulher permaneceu estupefata na entrada, fechando a porta com força.

- Você tem sorte do Asuma não estar em casa, ou ele te caparia.

- Tá, ta. – Desdenhou o Uchiha, gesticulando para Kurenai e fazendo pouco caso de suas palavras.

A expressão facial da garota endureceu, e a mesma cruzou os braços.

- Sério mesmo que você está bêbado?

O corpo de Itachi caiu pesadamente no sofá, confirmando o que Kurenai dissera.

- Eu bebi um pouco mais do que devia. – Confessou, embora a parte do "um pouco" seja mentira. Ou será que o conceito de 'um pouco' mudou e eu não estou sabendo?

Kurenai passou os dedos longos pelo cabelo, sentando no sofá defronte à Itachi.

- E qual o motivo dessa vez?

Lembrara que a última vez que viu Itachi beber tanto foi após o falecimento de seus pais. Ele prometera que nunca mais beberia, porque agora era responsável por Sasuke. O retorno à bebida só podia significar que...

- Aconteceu algo com o Sasuke? – Completou rapidamente.

- Eu estraguei tudo, tudo, tudo. – Disse o Uchiha, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Sempre faço isso.

Kurenai moveu-se até o sofá onde Itachi encontrava-se, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

- Diga-me o que você fez.

Itachi se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento. Kurenai sabia que ele estava tentando encontrar palavras para explicar, por isso aguardou o Uchiha, jamais tirando os olhos dele.

O homem colocou as mãos na janela em sua frente, olhando para fora.

- Eu beijei o Sasuke.

O silêncio prevaleceu na sala por longos segundos.

- O que? – Kurenai perguntou incrédula.

- EU BEIJEI O SASUKE. – Itachi gritou, virando rapidamente para Kurenai.

A mulher olhava de boca aberta para um Itachi furioso. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

- MAS QUE MERDA, ITACHI! – Kurenai respondeu, levantando-se do sofá. – COMO É QUE VOCÊ FAZ ALGO ASSIM?

- EU NÃO SEI, EU NÃO SEI! – Ele parecia realmente desesperado. Seu rosto ficava a cada silaba mais vermelho. Não sei se por raiva, ou pela bebida mesmo.

A respiração de Kurenai se alterou, enquanto ela imitava os passos anteriores de Itachi, andando de um lado para o outro.

É engraçado como as pessoas têm esse costume quando se encontram nervosas, ou ansiosas, coisas do gênero. As variações também me fazem rir, como o roer de unhas, balançar de pernas e etc. Já vi uma mulher arrancar os cabelos, na espera de uma enco-

Tudo bem, voltarei a narrativa.

Mas não é tão fácil assim falar sobre coisas que eu vi acontecer. Às vezes não consigo expressar o que quero, nem me fazer entender. E não gosto quando isso acontece.

Como eu dizia, Kurenai praticamente abriu um buraco no chão.

-Tá, vai falando. – Era possível ver a concentração que a mulher fazia para manter o tom de voz baixo. Gritar não levaria a nada naquela situação.

- Não sei o que deu em mim. – O homem parecia a ponto de chorar. – A situação foi tão... sugestiva.

Kurenai ficou apreensiva, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Calma, tenho certeza que isso não vai ocorrer novamente. – Disse mais para si mesma do que para Itachi. – Afinal, você tem noção que fez algo errado, e-

- Eu sou apaixonado pelo Sasuke. – Declarou Itachi.

Kurenai ficou sem palavras pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos, e ela odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Não, Itachi! Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, vocês são irmãos! – Ela parecia incrédula com a afirmação do Uchiha. – Você precisa dá um fim nisso logo, antes que _ele _descubra e resolva usar isso contra você.

Itachi gelou com as palavras de Kurenai, e sentiu um calafrio na espinha quando _ele_ foi citado.

É tão melodramático colocar ênfase numa palavra. Os leitores levam isso como algo que não deve ser ignorado. Parece que qualquer coisa em itálico fica mais notável, mesmo que seja besteira.

Provavelmente estão pensando: "Quem é _ele_?".

Hahahaha, adoro causar esse tipo de reação nas pessoas.

- Não, _ele_ não pode saber algo assim. – Arfou o Uchiha. – Não posso deixar meu otouto aos cuidados dele.

Kurenai assentiu, com certa pena do garoto.

- E o que eu devo fazer, Kurenai? – Perguntou Itachi, com a esperança visível em sua voz.

A mulher pareceu refletir por um momento, até que sentenciou:

- Você tem seu emprego, sua vida, não pode deixar a cidade assim. – Começou ela, e Itachi logo percebeu onde aquilo levaria. – Aquele colégio interno na Europa ainda está aceitando garotos. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para o Sasuke se dedicar mais aos estudos, e ficar longe de você.

- Não fale como se eu fosse uma ameaça para meu irmão, Kurenai. – E foi duro com suas palavras. – Não posso abandonar o Sasuke num colégio, eu prometi que ficaria com ele para sempre.

- Ah, é? Se continuar nesse ritmo, a próxima vez que você bater na minha porta vai ser para dizer que comeu seu irmão no banho, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE SE CONTROLAR. – Explodiu, enfim.

Itachi sentiu ânsia de atingir a face pálida da mulher. Seu corpo tremia sutilmente.

- Sabe que é o melhor para Sasuke, Itachi. – Atenuou, olhando firmemente para o homem. – É o tempo em que esse seu sentimento...

"Repulsivo?"

-...estranho deixa de existir. Aí você e o Sasuke podem voltar ao normal. Sem a ameaça _dele_, só vocês dois. Como irmãos.

Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pelo rosto de Itachi.

Por mais que não quisesse, sabia que Kurenai estava certa, e seu irmão ficaria melhor sem a iminência de um estupro ou coisa do gênero.

Ele avançou rapidamente em direção à porta, sem olhar para a mulher.

- Itachi, espera! – Ela gritou, correndo atrás dele e parando no corredor. Itachi já entrara no elevador, e as portas estavam fechando.

- Você sabe que é o correto!

E ele sabia.

o – O – o

* * *

**N/A²: **Muahahahahaha!

Enfim, postei. E o próximo capítulo já está pronto também.

Nossa, gente. Tô com tantos planos pra essa fanfic, que acho melhor deixar pra outras histórias. Pra não ficar nada tão sem sentido nem nada, sabe? Porque eu saí de uma cafeteria pra um colégio interno. –oiq

Afinal, me perdoem pelo capítulo. Não deu tempo de betar, e fiz isso meio grogue de tanto sono.

Deve ta uma merda, nem lerei.

Até o próximo capítulo. Se eu ficar com vontade, postarei hoje ainda.


	5. Internato

**N/A¹: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_Cena 5: Internato_

o – O – o

"_Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre acima do bem e do mal." - _Friedrich Nietzsche_  
_

o – O – o

_Trim trim trim_

O toque irritante daquela pequena máquina cheia de números, também conhecida como relógio com despertador, ecoava por todo o quarto de móveis elegantes.

Como era de se esperar, uma mão emergiu do edredom e tateou o criado-mudo, buscando encontrar o causador de tamanha insatisfação matinal. Não sou expert no assunto, mas acho que ele acharia o relógio mais rapidamente se tirasse a cara do travesseiro.

Depois de segundos que pareceram eternidades, Sasuke pegou o relógio e arremessou contra a parede, silenciando-o para sempre.

Sutil como um elefante.

- Argh, porcaria de relógio digital. – Reclamou, saindo debaixo das cobertas e calçando as pantufas.

Seus dedos longos passeavam por seus cabelos bagunçados, enquanto sua outra mão pairava na maçaneta, prestes a abri-la, até que se recordou da noite passada.

- Droga... Itachi. – Engoliu em seco, ao tempo que sua mente trazia à tona tudo que aconteceu entre os irmãos. O filme, o beijo, a saída de Itachi...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, afastando tais memórias, e abriu a porta.

Primeiramente, colocou apenas a cabeça de fora, olhando para os dois lados do corredor.

Seu coração saltou ao ver a porta do quarto de Itachi aberta.

"Calma, calma. Você está tremendo feito uma menininha e se diz Uchiha?" – Sasuke respirou fundo, andando de maneira robótica até o quarto de Itachi. Porém, o que viu tirou o ar de seus pulmões como uma martelada no peito.

o – O – o

-...Nossos garotos são os primeiros no mundo. Formamos médicos, engenheiros, juízes, físicos e qualquer outro profissional com maestria. Garanto-lhe que seu...? – Perguntou o homem, após uma explicação detalhada sobre a doutrina, corpo docente e estrutura do local.

Pronunciava com orgulho o nome do Palácio de Blenheim¹ – fonte de inspiração para a arquitetura do Instituto.

- Irmão. – Respondeu, observando o quadro de medalhas que estava no corredor.

- Sim, garanto-lhe que seu irmão sairá daqui um perfeito cavalheiro, pronto para qualquer faculdade que quiser, assim como todos os veteranos do Instituto Melbourne². – Concluiu o homem, com um sorriso de canto em seu rosto.

Itachi tirou as luvas, voltando-se para o homem. Sua voz soou monótona e vazia.

- Não tenho dúvidas em relação à capacidade dessa instituição, mas meu irmão não possui problemas com disciplina.

O homem assentiu, mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

- De certo, senhor. – Fez uma pequena reverência, abrindo uma porta de nogueira e revelando uma espécie de escritório.

O Uchiha respirou fundo, entrando na sala logo em seguida.

Aquilo era o melhor para Sasuke e precisava ser feito. Pelo bem de seu irmão.

o – O – o

O quarto estava completamente silencioso, intacto. Com certeza Itachi não passara a noite em casa. Entretanto, uma gaveta estava aberta, e o Uchiha mais velho odiava deixar as coisas desorganizadas. Aquilo só podia significar que ele saiu às pressas de casa.

Sasuke correu até a gaveta, e como esperava, encontrou-a quase vazia, exceto por uma ou duas roupas perdidas.

Tentando controlar sua respiração, olhou embaixo da cama.

A mala de Itachi não estava lá.

- Não, não... Seu canalha, você não pode ter feito isso comigo!

O caçula colocou a mão no peito, apertando a camisa preta do pijama com força.

Teria Itachi ido embora, assim, sem mais nem menos? Sem se despedir de Sasuke?

Não, não era possível.

A crise de estresse do garoto estava pronta para se agravar, quando um barulho proveniente do andar de baixo o tirou de seu estupor.

- ITACHI!

É claro que ele deve ter se arrependido, e agora estava parado, se sentindo um idiota por ter achado que se afastaria de Sasuke tão facilmente, e voltou para pedir perdão ao irmão.

Com esses pensamentos, Sasuke correu para o térreo, derrapando nas curvas dos corredores.

Desceu os degraus de dois em dois, até parar na sala e encontrar...

- Você...!

o – O – o

Itachi olhou mais uma vez para o papel que acabara de assinar.

Pronto, estava feito.

Sentia que seu coração se quebrara em mil pedacinhos.

Nada de se revoltar e rasgar o documento, ou de sair feito um louco levando ele e dizendo que desistiu de tudo aquilo.

Sentiu seu corpo ir contra o movimento de entregar os papeis para o homem de estranhos cabelos cinza, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo.

- Está tudo pronto, senhor Uchiha. – Disse o rapaz, enquanto analisava os documentos. – Posso perguntar quando o senhor Sasuke chegará?

Itachi se levantou, caminhando até uma janela que ia do teto ao piso, dando para ver todo o campo estudantil.

Um lugar enorme, também, outrora fora um castelo anfitrião dos maiores bailes da Inglaterra, a matriarca dos colégios internos.

- Ele chegará em uma semana no máximo – Respondeu, ainda olhando para o pátio central cercado por luminárias.

- Bom, bom... Assim ele não perde tanta matéria – Riu nervosamente o Inglês.

Era possível ver jovens andando em duplas, seguindo um homem corpulento de bigode até uma torre. Todas as crianças vestiam a mesma roupa, muito bem agasalhadas.

A respiração de Itachi embaçou o vidro levemente.

- As crianças estão indo para aula de astronomia, uma das disciplinas extracurriculares. – O homem também se levantou, guardando os papéis numa pasta. – E mal posso esperar para a chegada do jovem Sr. Uchiha.

Itachi assentiu distraidamente, notando de soslaio o brilho que passou pelas lentes redondas que o rapaz usava.

- Então está tudo certo, sim, Yakushi? – Perguntou, voltando a colocar o par de luvas. O frio no lado de fora era imperdoável.

- Absolutamente, senhor. – Respondeu Kabuto, com um leve acenar de cabeça.

O jovem falava com habilidade, numa perfeita dicção, como se estivesse acostumado a tais instruções.

- Quero que se certifique que Sasuke terá tudo que o dinheiro possa comprar aqui dentro. – Falou o Uchiha, satisfeito com o acenar que Kabuto lhe deu. – Estou de saída.

E saiu da fala, deixando o Yakushi sozinho.

Poucos segundos depois, o telefone celular do rapaz tocou.

- Pronto.

- _Ele já foi?_

Kabuto deu seu sorriso de canto.

- Acabou de sair da sala, senhor.

Se eu pudesse colocar arquivos de áudio anexado nessa história, teria maior êxito em transmitir o quão sinistra foi a risada dada pelo homem na outra linha. Infelizmente não sou apto de tamanha tecnologia.

- _Mal posso esperar..._

Então desligou.

o – O – o

* * *

**N/A: **Antes que queiram me trucidar, peço a chance de explicar o motivo de tal demora.

Eu costumo escrever os capítulos e guardar no meu HD Externo. Até aí tá tudo bem, então acaba dando um treco no meu HD e ele para de funcionar. Qual o resultado óbvio disso? Fiquei sem os capítulos, AEEE 8DDD.

Ok.

Então tive que escrever TUDO de novo. Até aí tudo bem também, se eu não tivesse adiantado uns 10 capítulos dessa história. ;-;

Enfim, consegui escrever esse e mais uns dois, e vou postar o quanto antes (dessa vez é sério) – Só depende da resposta que vocês derem pra esse capítulo.

Desculpem pela demora, mas tá aí.

**A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.**

Espero que gostem.

* * *

¹: Palácio de Blenheim fica situado na Inglaterra, e serve de modelo para a estrutura do internato, porém Blenheim lembra mais o estilo barroco, enquanto a instituição puxou para o vitoriano.

²: Lorde Melbourne foi um estadista na época vitoriana, e seu nome será usado também para denominar o internato.


	6. Títere

**N/A¹:** Naruto não me pertence

* * *

_Cena 6: Títere_

o – O – o

"_Gosto de ter sempre o controle da situação, mas sou uma marionete na sua mão."_

o – O – o

[Flashback on]

Sasori Akasuna – seu nome artístico - era uma pessoa com hábitos atípicos.

Um homem que dificilmente saia de casa, pois passava todo seu tempo livre limpando e arrumando os bonecos que colecionava. Bonecos não,_ marionetes_, como ele fazia questão de corrigir quando alguém tentava zoá-lo; uma estatura abaixo do que deveria, dando-lhe a aparência frágil, quando na verdade ele já dera uma surra em dois homens que tentaram assaltá-lo numa sórdida noite.

Não me pergunte sobre isso, em como ele conseguiu tal feito sendo tão pequeno. Não cabe à mim responder, não agora.

Todos odeiam quando atrapalham uma atividade importante, particularmente prazerosa. Sasori detestava em especial quando alguém o ligava, ou visitava, enquanto dava polimento aos bonecos.

E é claro que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Ele olhou para a tela do celular, vendo o nome de Itachi piscando desvairadamente. Sasori expirou, deixando a marionete na mesa e atendeu a chamada.

- Me dê um bom motivo para não te matar.

- _Estou no aeroporto esperando meu vôo pra Londres. _

Sasori travou a mandíbula, ficando ainda mais sério do que eu achava possível. Ele sabia que Itachi não iria atrapalhá-lo por futilidades.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou o ruivo, evidente que o plural da frase referia-se aos irmãos Uchiha.

- _Não tão bem quanto gostaria, mas isso não importa agora. _– Sasori sempre fora o melhor amigo de Itachi, então estranhou a omissão de informações, mas esperou pacientemente o moreno continuar. – _Preciso que você vá à minha casa e fique com o Sasuke por uns dias. Ele está de férias, e não gosto de deixá-lo sozinho._

Aquilo ficava a cada palavra mais estranho: Itachi viajar sem Sasuke? Improvável.

- Por que não o levou contigo? – Sua mente tentava organizar as informações de modo conciso.

A chamada ficou silenciosa por alguns segundos, até que a voz insípida – e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutora – de Itachi respondeu.

- _Depois te conto. – _Sasori suspirou. – _Você pode cuidar de Sasuke por mim? Volto em no máximo quatro dias._

A voz normalmente firme de Itachi parecia tentar esconder a aflição.

- Vou apenas arrumar minha mochila, ainda tenho sua chave.

- _Obrigado, Sasori._

O ruivo murmurou algo similar ao 'não há de quê' e desligou o celular.

Pelo visto, não acabaria de polir seus colecionáveis tão cedo.

[Flashback off]

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sua voz saiu levemente embargada, dirigindo-se ao homem de cabelo vermelho-sangue, também conhecido como Sasori. O mais jovem respirava forte como conseqüência de sua corrida exasperada, o que não combinava com alguém que carregava o sobrenome Uchiha nas costas.

- Também estou feliz em te ver, Sasuke. – Respondeu com apatia, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o outro.

O rapaz permaneceu parado, ainda no choque de ver o ruivo no lugar de seu _adorado _irmão. Será que Itachi estava escondido atrás do sofá para assustar o irmão? Naah, Itachi não era tão infantil ao ponto de fazer algo do gênero, ao menos não na maior parte do tempo.

- Responda minha pergunta! – Embora tentasse usar seu melhor tom autoritário, sua voz soou como a de um garotinho de cinco anos querendo levar mais que o necessário nas compras do mês.

Sasori ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

- Serei sua babá enquanto o Itachi está fora. Então seja um bom garoto e volte para seu quarto, ok?

Então seus pesadelos se concretizaram.

Como Itachi se atrevera a deixá-lo, sem se despedir, sem ao menos um motivo plausível. Foi só um beijo, não era necessário tanto alarde por algo simplório. Havia algo por trás daquilo, e o Sasuke precisava descobrir.

Sua onda de pensamentos maçantes refletia-se na expressão do jovem, algo que não passou despercebido por Sasori.

"Sasuke parece surpreso com isso... Itachi o deixara sem avisar?"

- Eu acabei de acordar, e você não pode ficar me dando ordens desse jeito. – Disse depois de muito tempo, quebrando o silencio constrangedor que pairava na sala.

Após tal frase, Sasuke saiu do cômodo pisando forte em direção à cozinha.

- E é por esse e outros motivos que eu _adoro_ crianças... – Refletiu Sasori, com a voz baixa e perigosa, ao tempo que seu olhar acompanhava o moreno.

o – O – o

Era de se esperar que aquela instituição não fosse custar nem um pouco barato, mas ao ver o valor e a quantidade de zeros no cheque que acabara de assinar, Itachi sentiu um leve incomodo no seu bolso.

"Traje à rigor, traje esporte, traje esporte-fino, traje social, uniforme de inverno, uniforme de verão... Para que tantas roupas?" – Só para atender os requisitos do colégio, o Uchiha teve que tirar uma porcentagem significativa do dinheiro que trouxera consigo.

Por sorte a herança da família era gorda.

Ele respirou fundo, deixando seu corpo cair no sofá de cor pérola do luxuoso hotel – e fazendo os papeis que segurava voarem pelo o quarto, alguns coincidentemente caindo em cima da mesinha de café, como folhas secas caem na grama durante o Outono.

- Será que estou fazendo o certo? – Itachi se perguntava, enquanto olhava pela janela do hotel, as luzes similares a estrelas.

A presença de seu _pequeno otouto_ era algo sempre imprescindível na vida do mais velho. Imaginar uma vida sem aquele garoto egocêntrico, mimado e adorável era algo doloroso demais para o moreno, que tentava ao máximo não pensar em como ficaria sem ele.

Ele suspirou, colocando os dedos entrelaçados por cima dos olhos.

- É melhor para ele, Itachi. É melhor assim. – Será que se repetisse aquilo para si por tempo suficiente, a idéia finalmente seria aceita por sua mente teimosa?

Acho que não.

O homem olhou para o celular, que repousava na mesinha à sua frente. Esticando o braço, alcançou-o.

"Preciso saber como ele está."  
E discou o número.

o – O – o

Sasori acabara de se instalar num quartos de hóspedes da casa. Não pretendia ficar por muito tempo, mas precisava de privacidade para fazer o que queria. Trancou a porta do cômodo e colocou sua mala em cima da cama, abrindo o zíper cuidadosamente.

- Aqui está você... – Disse, enquanto tirava nada mais, nada menos que uma marionete de dentro.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu nos lábios finos do ruivo.

Ele retirou uma caixinha de madeira, com floreios entalhados na tampa, levando-a em uma mão e o boneco na outra, colocando os dois suavemente na escrivaninha. O sorriso dócil ainda estava em seu rosto, quando sentou na cadeira.

- Agora posso trabalhar em paz. – Ele abriu a pequena caixa, prestes à tirar um lenço de dentro, quando...

Costumo dizer que o Destino é um cara legal, só um pouco inconveniente. Temos que tentar ver pelo lado dele, não é?

Se o telefone de Sasori tocou naquele instante, devia haver uma causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância.

"Pelos deuses..." – O pequeno homem pegou o celular com mais força do que o habitual, apertando a tecla verde e levando-o até o ouvido.

- O que? – Bufou para quem quer que fosse no outro lado da linha.

- _Pelo visto continua com seu ótimo humor, Saso-kun. _– Ah... aquele tom sarcástico que tanto combinava com Itachi! Que nostálgico.

- Humpf, vá direto ao assunto. – Ser atrapalhado uma vez, ele até podia relevar. Porém, duas vezes pela mesma pessoa já era demais.

- _Sasuke está por perto? _

Sasori abriu a porta do quarto, olhando para os lados do corredor vazio.

- Nah, não. – E fechou a porta novamente - Aconteceu algo?

Sasori escutou um farfalhar na outra linha. Itachi parecia estar ocupado.

- _Como ele está?_

O ruivo respirou pesadamente.

- Sua preocupação seria comovente caso você não fosse o causador da miséria daquele garoto. – Ele não fazia idéia de como tais palavras perfuravam o peito de Itachi, semelhantes a mil gumes. – Ele está mais carrancudo que o habitual.

- _...Voltarei em poucos dias, só estou acabando de acertar algumas documentações aqui. Diga à Sasuke para arrumar as malas com o máximo de roupa possível._

A testa de Sasori se enrugou com aquilo.

- Então vocês vão viajar juntos depois?

Itachi pigarreou.

- _Digamos que sim. Preciso desligar agora. – _Apressou-se a dizer. – _Obrigado pela ajuda, Sasori._

Sem esperar o ruivo responder, desligou o celular.

- E é isso que ganho por ajudar um amigo... – Reclamou olhando pro celular, logo após o jogando na cama. – SASUKE, SE ARRUME. VAMOS SAIR PRA ALMOÇAR.

Gritou porta à fora, esperando que o garoto escutasse onde quer que estivesse.

Sasori não tinha vocação para cozinheiro, muito menos para vidente. E se tivesse, o que aconteceu depois podia ser diferente.

o – O – o

* * *

**N/A²: **Ah vá, nem demorou tanto dessa vez.

Primeiramente, peço que perdoem os erros desse capítulo, mas ele não foi betado.

Em segundo lugar, NÃO ME MATEM pelo rumo que a história ta tomado.

Se alguém tem uma opinião pra dar, review!

"**Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis, review é o combustível que me faz escrever mais rápido." **– Eu.


	7. Eiva

**N/A¹: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_Cena 7: Eiva_

o – O – o

"_A vida me ensinou a dizer adeus às pessoas que amo, sem tirá-las do coração"  
_– Charlie Chaplin

o – O – o

Suor frio, mãos geladas, batimentos acelerados e aquela merda de frio na barriga. Tudo isso de uma só vez no nosso caçula: Finalmente chegara o dia do retorno de Itachi.

Sasuke estava preparando o bombardeamento de perguntas e acusações das mais variáveis, como por exemplo, "você é o pior irmão mais velho do mundo, onde diabos você se enfiou?", ou quem sabe um "devia ter me colocado em um orfanato em vez de me abandonar com um maníaco-obsessivo por _bonecas_". Ah, os ouvidos de Itachi não seriam perdoados.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz serena de Sasori. As brigas entre os dois se tornaram mais 'amigáveis', se é que isso é possível. Talvez o esforço do ruivo para tal realização se deva a ausência de Itachi. Oras, o garoto já tinha problemas demais em sua mente juvenil, e a buscar por respostas mal-criadas estava ficando cansativa. Em suma, a convivência dos dois melhorou após o primeiro dia.

– Ansioso com o retorno de seu irmão? – Sasori perguntou por cima da revista que pegara por tédio, com os olhos acompanhando o esforço de Sasuke para arrastar uma bagagem pelo piso.

O Uchiha lançou um olhar de 'não é óbvio?' para o ruivo, depositando mais uma pesada mala ao lado da porta de entrada. Passou as costas da mão direita na fronte, elidindo as gotículas de transpiração recém-adquiridas.

Akasuna respirou fundo, fechando a revista e a deixando cair no sofá.

– Veja, Sasuke. – Ele se levantou, caminhando até o menino. – Eu entendo que você está preocupado com essa viagem, mas tenho certeza que será algo bom para os dois.

Pousou sua mão esquerda no ombro respectivo de Sasuke, dando um sorriso singelo.

O mais novo se desvencilhou do toque, caminhando pela sala. Os círculos cinza-azulados em torno dos olhos negros, que surgiram do decurso da ausência fraternal, estavam ainda mais sobressalentes na pele alva.

– Não sei... Isso não está me cheirando bem. – Confessou, e Sasori viu todas as incertezas que passavam na mente do garoto através de seu olhar. – Itachi nunca foi de planejar viagens às escuras, ainda mais com tanta bagagem assim.

O Akasuna abriu a boca para tentar consolar o Uchiha, mas o barulho de buzina o fez mudar de idéia.

– Ele chegou.

o – O – o

Itachi se concentrou em regular sua respiração. Qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse poderia afirmar corretamente que o primogênito estava com um nervosismo excedente, refletido nos tremores quase imperceptíveis em seu corpo.

Estacionou o carro em frente ao casarão, encarando-o por alguns segundos.

Seu irmão estava lá dentro, só esperando por ele. Oh, tantos (poucos) dias – que pareciam anos – sem vê-lo, tanta saudade acumulada, tantos desejos guardados.

Inspirou profundamente antes de apertar a buzina, logo saindo do carro para abrir o porta-malas.

"É hoje." – pensou, anunciando seu apocalipse pessoal.

o – O – o

Sasuke correu até a porta, avistando seu irmão encostado no carro lustroso.

Levou uma das mãos ao peito: Poderia jurar que seu coração parara por um segundo.

Contudo, ele ainda era um Uchiha, e não podia simplesmente esquecer que seu irmão agira como um paspalho, viajando sem avisar, e nem se comunicado com ele durante esse curto período.

– Vai ficar parado? Pegue logo a outra mala. – Viu que Sasori estava ao seu lado, levando uma enorme bolsa preta até Itachi.

Recuperou a compostura, erguendo o queixo de forma arrogante pro irmão, antes de virar seu corpo de volta para casa.

Sasori cumprimentou Itachi com um aperto de mãos, após guardar a bagagem de seu irmão.

– Ele está furioso. – Alertou – Recomendo que você durma com um olho aberto.

Itachi assentiu.

– Vamos nos acertar em breve. – Aquelas palavras não podiam soar mais mentirosas.

– Hm... Assim espero, pelo bem de vocês dois. – Disse, por fim. – Creio que não receberei a explicação que você me deve agora, correto?

Itachi olhou para seu Rolex no pulso, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Não. O check-in começa daqui a pouco, e não quero correr o risco de perder esse vôo.

Na verdade, ele apenas estava com medo da reação de Sasori, e o que o assustava não se tratava apenas de socos e chutes. O ruivo conseguia ser cruel com as palavras, tão venenoso quanto um escorpião.

Creio que a última pessoa que conheci com palavras tão afiadas quanto as de Sasori, foi uma _amável_ garotinha chama- Ah, e quase deixo vocês saberem de informações antes da hora. Ela ainda irá aparecer, e cabe a vocês perceberem de quem estou falando nessa narrativa.

– Seja como for, acho que você deveria ajudar o garoto. – Direcionou sua cabeça escarlate com um aceno rápido em direção a porta.

Sasuke estava vermelho de tanto esforço para arrastar a mala pelo quintal.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto, indo até seu irmão.

– Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou para o caçula, recebendo um olhar mortífero como resposta.

– Se eu _preciso de ajuda? _– Sibilou perigosamente. – É isso que tem para me dizer? Não, recuso a receber qualquer ajuda sua. – E continuou o esforço para locomover a bolsa de viagem azul-escura.

Sasuke estava realmente enfurecido. O elemento extra nesse sentimental consistia num Itachi agindo como um Itachi. Afinal, ele o beijou, o abandonou com um aprendiz de psicopata, e agora voltava como se nada tivesse acontecido? Era muito desaforo.

Itachi suspirou.

– Pare de agir como um pirralho mimado, Sasuke. – Tirou o irmão do caminho com um leve empurrão pro lado, erguendo a mala do chão sem dificuldades. – Entre no carro.

– Eu estava indo bem sem você. – Acusou, agora com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Ou seria vergonha?

– Sim, eu vi. – O mais velho desdenhou, colocando a bagagem ao lado da outra e fechando o porta-malas. – Na verdade, eu devia te colocar aqui dentro, já que está agindo como um mala.

– Hilário, - Sasuke entrou no carro, batendo fortemente a porta. – realmente hilário.

Itachi se aproximou de Sasori, dando-lhe um abraço rápido.

– Obrigado por tudo, Sasori. Prometo que te recompenso com aquele ventríloquo que queria para a coleção.

Sasori assentiu.

– Boa viagem. – Desejou, indo para dentro da casa para pegar suas coisas.

Não tinha idéia de quão longe aquilo seria de 'boa viagem'. E isso, caros leitores, vocês vão descobrir daqui a pouco.

o – O – o

Sabe aquele silêncio constrangedor que se estabelece entre duas pessoas, em determinadas situações? Era esse o cenário no automóvel que Itachi dirigia. Porém, o que era apenas silêncio constrangedor, virou silêncio fatal, e quem ousasse quebrá-lo levaria o prêmio de suicida do ano.

O acontecimento pendurou por mais alguns minutos, até que Sasuke foi o responsável pelo término dele.

– Não acha que me deve explicações? – Questionou ferozmente, olhando para o perfil concentrado de Itachi.

– O que quer saber? – Ele perguntou, tentando não olhar para o irmão.

– O que eu quero saber, Itachi? – Sasuke sempre teve a mania de repetir a frase dita por outra pessoa quando estava com raiva. Virava uma espécie de eco humano, com uma pitada a mais de sarcasmo. – Eu quero saber onde você esteve, qual o porquê da sua maldita viagem repentina e dessa nossa agora, o porquê de ter desaparecido depois daque-

– Chega. – Itachi parou o carro no acostamento, socando o volante e encostando a testa nele depois.

Sasuke se assustou com a atitude de seu irmão. Ele não tinha revelado nem metade de suas duvidas ainda, e Itachi já o mandara parar. Sua raiva se esvai de imediato, sendo substituída por muita preocupação.

– Itachi, eu... Só quero saber o que está acontecendo. – A voz saiu amena, ao tempo em que ele tentava tirar o irmão daquele estado passando a mão suavemente em seu ombro. – Só quero saber se o que eu sin-

O mais velho ergueu a cabeça, olhando para frente.

– Estou tentando concertar o meu erro, Sasuke. – Disse duramente, ainda evitando encarar seu irmão. – Aquele foi um dos maiores erros que já cometi em minha vida, e não quero que isso volte a acontecer.

Ele fez uma curta pausa em sua fala, se preparando para o que vinha a seguir.

– Kurenai há anos me recomenda um Instituto de Educação onde uma prima dela leciona, e dessa vez eu resolvi aceitar o convite e já te matriculei.

Pronto, a carta estava lançada e não poderia mais voltar atrás, se é que um dia pôde.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba no peito de Sasuke.

– Está dizendo que... que eu vou para um internato? - Sua garganta ficara seca, entrecortando as palavras. – Tudo isso por um maldito beijo?

Itachi trincou os dentes, tamborilando no volante.

– É melhor assim, Sasuke, para evitar mais alguma _inconveniência_. – As palavras saiam automaticamente de sua boca. – Já está tudo pronto, você terá conforto e segurança, além do convívio com outros garotos de sua idade e nenhuma ameaça como eu.

– Você não é uma ameaça para mim, – A voz de Sasuke estava embargada pelo choro preso na garganta. – você é o meu aniki.

Sasuke estava desmoronando. Suas palavras, noutro tempo arrogantes e impetuosas, agora estavam cheias de receio e esperança. É, o medo de ser abandonado pela pessoa que mais ama faz qualquer um se tornar humilde.

– Exatamente, Sasuke. – Itachi não conseguia mais conter suas emoções. – Eu sou seu aniki, preciso te proteger. Não estou conseguindo cumprir meu papel.

– Itachi-nii, você nunca deixou de cumprir seu papel, você nunca deixou de cuidar de mim. – Sasuke segurou o rosto de Itachi, o virando delicadamente para si. Depois do encontro de olhos ônix, eles não conseguiriam mais desviar a atenção um do outro. Era sempre assim, e sempre seria. – Eu sei que você me ama mais que qualquer outro.

Itachi colocou as mãos por cima das de seu irmão.

– Esse é o problema, Otouto: Eu te amo muito mais do que deveria. Aquele beijo não é nada comparado a... – Parou por um momento, estudando a reação do irmão. Aquela era a hora para confessar. – Você não faz idéia das coisas que eu sinto quando estou ao seu lado, dos desejos reprimidos por sua segurança. Infelizmente tudo perdeu o rumo nessas últimas semanas.

Os dois não perceberam que os rostos se aproximaram a tal ponto que os lábios por pouco não se encostavam.

– Sabe que meus sentimentos são recíprocos, aniki. – Sasuke mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior. – Sabe que eu nunca beijei ninguém, porque pensava apenas em você.

Itachi olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sasuke.

– Eu preciso te proteger dele, vo-

– Cala a boca, Itachi.

Sasuke colocou as mãos por trás do pescoço de Itachi, e o puxou para si, logo dando início a um beijo ávido que lhe arrancava o ar a ponto de seu corpo tremer. Seus pensamentos ficavam incoerentes enquanto a língua de Itachi abria passagem em sua própria boca.

Itachi distribuiu pequenos beijos da orelha até o pescoço do mais jovem, dando um chupão naquela área. Seus lábios eram quentes e macios, na pele gelada e pálida de seu otouto, até que ele se afastou e encarou o Uchiha menor.

Suas mãos ainda acariciavam a nuca e o cabelo de Sasuke.

– Entende agora por que temos que nos separar? – Sua voz soou mínima. – Nós não conseguimos nos controlar na presença do outro.

Sasuke suspirou. Estava ficando cansado das mudanças inusitadas das ações de Itachi.

– Por que temos que nos controlar? – Questionou com a voz birrenta.

– Porque somos irmãos, Sasuke. Porque se Madara descobre o que está acontecendo entre nós, consegue sua guarda em um segundo. Por isso.

A menção do nome 'Madara' trouxe toda a realidade à tona para Sasuke.

Madara era o irmão mais velho de Mikoto Uchiha. O mesmo sempre acreditara que Fugaku – um primo 3º grau, - só se casara com Mikoto porque ela era herdeira do império, já que Madara abrira mão da empresa. Mas na verdade, eles realmente se amavam, profunda e perdidamente. Aquela mulher era a única capaz de quebrar a muralha de pedra que envolvia o coração de Fugaku.

Após a morte de sua irmã e de seu cunhado, ele conseguiu a guarda dos sobrinhos. Um homem chamado Hatake Kakashi ficou como responsável pela empresa, até a maior idade de Itachi, o sucessor.

Poucos anos depois, o Uchiha mais velho assumira a empresa e levara Sasuke consigo. Madara lutou na justiça pela guarda do caçula, mas todos chegaram ao consenso que os dois irmãos deveriam permanecer juntos.

Desde então, Madara busca uma forma de trazer Sasuke para perto de si, tudo por causa do...

Ah, quase ia falando demais. Quem sabe depois eu volto para esse assunto.

– Só precisaríamos manter segredo, Aniki. – Disse ingenuamente – Ele nunca saberia disso.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, voltando a dirigir.

– Sem mais, Sasuke. – Percebendo que o garoto ia explodir, acrescentou: - Preciso de um tempo para organizar minha cabeça, organizar nossa vida. Além do mais, você está indo pra uma excelente instituição.

Sasuke abriu a boca, entretanto as palavras não saiam por elas. Apenas múrmuros que nada diziam.

– Eu... eu não – Por que era tão difícil achar as palavras certas? – Não acredito que vai fazer isso comigo... Me mandar para longe, como se eu fosse apenas um...

Itachi permaneceu parado, focado na pista que seguia a sua frente.

"Você prometeu que nunca me deixaria... você prometeu." – Apertou firme o punho, cravando as unhas na palma da mão, até gotículas de sangue surgirem.

o – O – o

O silêncio predominou no carro até a chegada no aeroporto.

Algumas lágrimas cintilantes escorreram pela bochecha de Sasuke, que logo se pôs a limpá-las. Não deixaria Itachi vê-lo naquele estado; não passaria a imagem de órfão pobrezinho chorão porque o irmão vai deixá-lo num internato. Ele manteria o recato enquanto fosse possível.

– Vou pegar um carrinho para as malas. – Avisou prontamente o mais velho, já saindo do carro antes de receber uma resposta.

"Covarde" – Pensou Sasuke com desprezo, deixando o transporte - "Está agindo como um completo _covarde_".

Apenas observou Itachi retirar as bagagens do porta-malas, com os braços cruzados sob o peito.

– Aqui está. – O primogênito disse, entregando as documentações necessárias para o irmão, que deu uma risada.

– Vai realmente fazer isso? – Questionou, com um brilho perigoso no olhar. – Sabe que eu não vou te perdoar.

Itachi encarou seu irmão, a boca ficando seca de repente.

– Vou arriscar. – Ele sorriu – E esperar que você amadureça e entenda que esse é o melhor caminho, irmão tolo.

Itachi ergueu dois dedos, com o intuito de batê-los suavemente na testa de Sasuke. Entretanto, o caçula foi mais rápido e recuou a cabeça.

– Não dessa vez. – E com essas palavras, ele seguiu para dentro do aeroporto levando o carrinho, sem olhar para trás.

o – O – o

* * *

**N/A²: **Rá.

Eu pensei muito no que colocar nesse capítulo. Pensei, repensei, e, no final, percebi que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como fazer o que devia ser feito. Então o que saiu foi isso, um capítulo de tamanho médio, com uma pequena explicação sobre a família Uchiha e uma pitadinha de ItaSasu.

Ah, gostaria de compartilhar com vocês que agora eu sou fã de Supernatural, e em breve farei uma fanfic sobre o seriado. Ainda estou pensando se faço uma DeanXCastiel, ou uma SamXDean. A opinião de vocês sobre isso seria bem útil.

E após Flüchtig, uma fic tirada do fundo do baú terá continuidade. Alerto desde já que, se você espera uma fanfic com corações e coelhinhos saltitantes, NÃO LEIAM, pois vai ser algo bem distante disso. É, meus caros, estou falando de sexo, drogas, rock n' roll e mais um pouco. Entretanto, pretendo explorar os lados sombrios da nossa sociedade de uma maneira não-apelativa, porque disso o mundo já está cheio.

Para alcançar tal meta, será necessário reescrever, o que pode levar um tempo.

Enfim, gostaria de comentários sobre o atual rumo da fanfic. A opinião de vocês é importante para mim, pois assim posso saber o que mudar, o que melhorar e etc.

Desde já, grata.


End file.
